


The Last Ride of Lucy and Wyatt

by MajorSam



Series: Time after Time [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Daydreams, F/M, Humour, Romance, Smut, Sneaking Out, checklist, fantasies, one last chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam
Summary: It's their last night in the bunker, and the opportunity simply can't be passed up... "Time after Time" part 3





	The Last Ride of Lucy and Wyatt

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the "Time after Time" series. Aka direct sequel to first "After the Mistletoe" then "Best. Christmas. Ever." Please read both of those first so you know what the heck is going on!
> 
> Thanks to PeachCheetah for the Beta, the debates, and the title 😉

Lucy was just falling asleep when she heard Wyatt's whisper.

"Lucy. Hey. You asleep yet?"

"Not anymore." She blinked her eyes, owlish, straining to see him in the dark. He looked sheepish, but his eyes were bright.

"What is it?" she yawned.

He pressed his lips together. The leg tangled up between hers was twitching.

"Spit it out, Wyatt, or I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay," he said in a rush. "You know how we said it's our last night ever in the bunker?"

"Yeah…"

"And how we'd both had loads of fantasies about where we could be together?"

"I never said loads, but-"

"The lifeboat."

Okay, now she was awake. She sat up, looking at him aghast. "The lifeboat? Are you kidding?"

"No, hear me out!" he sat up, hands gesturing wildly as he spoke. "It's perfect! No scarves shoved under doorways necessary. There's no place more soundproof or private!"

"Yeah, perfect… except for the fact that, if you recall, I'm wildly claustrophobic! It's not exactly my favourite place to be."

"But the new lifeboat seems so much bigger! There's lot of lights and shiny things, and hey, maybe it'll even help you with your fears a bit!"

Her mouth threatened to turn up on one side, his enthusiasm was absolutely precious.

"So, what you're actually offering me is a therapy session?"

He pitched his voice low and snacked a hand around to the small of her back. "Well you know what they say about sexual healing."

She laughed and shook her head at him. He kept gazing at her with hopeful eyes. She narrowed her own. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

It was dark, but she swore she could see him blush. "I may have thought about it before. A lot…"

She cocked an eyebrow at him

"Well can you blame me? You're always just sitting there, right across from me, in some damn corset or something… what's a guy to do?"

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled through it. The smile fell, and she gnawed on her bottom lip, stunned to find herself considering it.

"It's the last chance we'll ever get," he pointed out. "I mean, come on, making love in a freaking time machine? That's even cooler than on a spaceship! We'd be the only two people to have ever achieved it!"

"One giant leap?"

"At the very least one giant orgasm."

"Oh, wow, romantically put."

"Two giant orgasms?"

She laughed and shook her head at him again.

"Please, Lucy? Come on, it'll be fun!"

She continued to gnaw on her lip as he waited not-so-patiently. It really was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity…

She didn't even have to say anything, something apparently changed in her eyes that made his light up.

"Yes!" he laid a sudden, smacking kiss to her lips then grabbed one of her hands. "Let's go!"

"Wait, right now?"

"Yeah! Why not? Time's a wastin, babydoll!"

"Well, I mean…"

She continued to splutter as he pulled her out of bed and hastily threw some clothes at her. She wrangled them on while he pulled his own jeans and t-shirt. He grabbed her hand again and whisked her barefoot to the doorway, stopping at it and putting a finger to his lips. "Shhh!"

He cracked the door open and peered out. Seeing no one, he dragged her out and with that she was being led, tip-toeing through the hallway, to the lifeboat. Wyatt was practically vibrating at her side, his face wide with glee as they approached the machine. He looked around quickly to make sure no one had suddenly awoken for a midnight snack, then slipped underneath the big green tarp that covered the door. A moment later Lucy heard the door opening, and Wyatt's hand appeared from under the edge of the tarp.

"Come on!" he whisper-yelled.

She found herself giggling as she grabbed his hand and ducked under the tarp. Scrambling up into the machine she felt like a school girl, running off with her crush to hide under the bleachers and fool around. Not that she'd ever done that. She'd suggested she and Wyatt make up for lost time and they were apparently going to do so in spades.

As soon as they were in, Wyatt quickly closed the door. For a moment they were silent, hunched over and staring at each other with mouths pressed closed, trying to contain their laughter. Finally, Lucy spoke, still in a loud whisper, as if they could get caught at any moment.

"Okay, so, here we are… now what?"

Wyatt looked around, frowning as he assessed the situation.

"I thought you had this all planned out?" she teased as she shed the sweater she'd briefly put on, draping it over one of the seats behind her.

"I always thought about it in our old bucket of bolts lifeboat, not this thing," he defended. "And when I did imagine it, I never really got past the thought of you, naked, so… I wasn't exactly pondering the fine details of the actual physics involved."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Okay, well we better figure it out fast. It may be soundproof in here, but someone out there could definitely have heard the door open and close."

"I know, I know." His face pinched in thought again. "Okay, well, we seem to be pretty good at going with the flow once we get started, so why don't we just, y'know, start?"

"Start how?"

In an instant his hand was behind her neck and he was kissing her. A very good start indeed. Lucy's hands rose to his chest, gripping the fabric of his t-shirt. His tongue was deliciously distracting but Lucy knew they couldn't maintain their awkward hunching for very long. She'd either get a cramp or somehow fall and hurt herself. They needed to get situated. She opened her eyes, not breaking contact with his lips, and glanced around. She immediately knew what needed to be done.

Pulling back, she gave him a smirk to rival the best of any historical rogue. Wyatt's eyes narrowed in suspicion for only a second, the look morphing into one of shock as she suddenly pushed against his chest, hard. He fell backwards, arms flailing, right into one of the seats.

"What are-"

She didn't let him speak, moving to straddle his lap with a surprising amount of grace.

"Buckle up, soldier," she purred. "It's gonna be a wild ride."

Wyatt's eyes went wide as she grabbed the seat straps and started to buckle him in.

"Y… yes ma'am," he stammered.

He watched with awe and no small amount of lust as she quickly and efficiently fastened him in, tugging on every strap to make sure it was tight, smirking all the while.

"Are all these seatbelts really necessary?" he asked.

She faltered for a moment as he quoted her exact words from the first occassion they'd ever entered a time machine.

"Oh yeah," she finally replied. "You'll see."

He grinned as she further quoted their first ever trip. It seemed neither had forgotten a single moment of it, and they both knew they wouldn't forget this last time, either. Lucy, having decided she was finished with the seatbelts, finally reached up to frame his face with her hands, and kissed him soundly. He responded in kind, eagerly reaching for the bottom of her shirt but she cried out, muffled against his lips.

"Wait, no! Clothes stay on."

"Whaaaat?"

She leaned back and gave him a patented Preston 'look'.

"What if someone does find us, huh? I, for one, do not want Connor Mason to see me naked!"

Wyatt made a face. "Okay, I'll give you that one, but…" he gazed mournfully at her chest. She rolled her eyes and for a moment they were back on their first mission again, stuck in prison, Lucy indignantly turning away from him and crossing her arms as he stared at her.

"Fine," she huffed. "How's this." Her hands plunged up the back of her plain white t-shirt, unclasping her bra before contorting her arms around. Seconds later her bra was dangling from a finger in front of his dumbstruck face. She smirked deeply as she threw it to the side and took his hands in hers, sliding them up under the hem of her t-shirt. He took her cue with gusto, running his hands up her ribcage to her breasts and palming them boldly. Her mouth opened in an "O" shape, eyes closing for a moment as she relished in the feel of his calloused hands on her skin. He tweaked her nipples between thumbs and forefingers and her breathing hitched. She opened her eyes to see his smug face and leaned forward to wipe the leer right off it.

What followed was a flurry of motion as they worked in tandem to get Lucy into a comfortable position. Wyatt had thrown a long, bohemian style skirt at her as they'd left the room and now he pushed it up, gaining access to her while draping it over his lap. How many times had she clambered into the lifeboat, smacking him in the face with the skirts of various, period dresses? How many times had he wanted to get up under them? Truthfully, from day one. Even when they annoyed each other and disagreed about almost everything. There had always been something that drew him to her and he could happily admit it now.

Just like Lucy could finally admit that she'd wanted to pounce on Wyatt more than once, sitting across from him in their tiny, cramped lifeboat. He always looked so damn good in his old suits and uniforms. Even when they came home exhausted, dirty, and bloodied, he was a man who wore rugged very well. Really, he wore most looks well, including the one he had on right then.

He was mesmerized. Turned on beyond belief. Excited. Happy. In love. It was intoxicating, and Lucy couldn't get enough. She hoped to keep that look on his face for as long as she could. Right there in the lifeboat, and beyond. For the rest of their lives.

She moaned into his kiss when he nipped at her lip, her hips grinding down into his and a heady pulse of adrenaline flooding her system. They were in the freaking lifeboat. A time machine. About to have sex. And could get caught at any second.

Their lives were so weird.

Keen hands tugged and pulled at clothing until enough was pushed away that she could rise up and then sink down onto him. Lucy meant to go slowly, she really did, but the more she thought about their situation the more her blood had sang. She thrust down onto him hard, eliciting a loud curse from Wyatt, who buried his face in her neck. Her own body clenched at the intrusion, slick and ready for him, but filled to the brim. It hurt just a bit, but in the best of ways. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned into his ear, clenching purposely this time. He bit her neck. She laughed at him and her breath ruffled his hair. He pulled his head away and moved to kiss her but she leaned back. Just before his lips could touch hers, he was jerked to a stop by the seatbelts. The soldier's eyes went wide. He tried again, body taut against the restraints but he couldn't move any further towards her. Lucy's mouth hung open, her mouth suddenly dry.

Holy shit.

Holy shit that was hot.

Her pupils blew wide, eyes practically black as she slowly licked her lips.

"Lucy…" Wyatt's voice was strained, his eyes just as dark.

She couldn't even respond. He was completely in her control. Wyatt Logan. The power she had over him was a physical rush, making her heady, drunk with it. Ever so slowly, she pulled off him. He gaped at her, almost panting with desire as he tensed his legs. Feet bracing against the floor, he thrust up at her, but she scooted back, his thrust meeting empty air, unable to move even his lower body closer to her. He let out a needy growl, his eyes slamming shut as he slumped back against the seat. She laughed at him, breathless.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," she tutted. "I've got you."

The historian drew herself forward and sank down again, just as hard as the first, their bodies fitting together like they were made for each other. Before he could recover, she moved up and down again, and again, setting up a frenzied rhythm. He reached out to grab her waist, running his hands up and down her back. He could easily haul her into him if he wanted but he didn't. Why would he? Lucy Preston had him tied up and was having her wild way with him. Nothing in any damn time or universe could get him to stop her doing whatever she wanted.

Her white t-shirt did little to hide what was underneath, her nipples dark and hard, straining against the thin material. His mouth watered at the sight and he grabbed the bottom hem of the shirt, yanking it up, but not off, as she'd commanded. He just needed to see her, bouncing as she moved, needed to touch her. He gathered her small breasts in his hands, kneading, rolling, pinching them, wishing he could taste her skin, until she was moaning and falling into him. He exalted, nudging her head to the side with his own until he could catch her lips with his, hands never leaving her chest. Her hands flew to his head, threading through his hair and holding tight as their mouths fought for dominance. Wyatt let a hand drop to her hip, his feet bracing on the floor again. He met her thrust for thrust, pounding up into her as she fell onto him, wet slaps echoing through the small space.

Lucy grew more and more bold, working him with all she had, to the point he had to abandon her chest, her t-shirt drifting down as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her steady. Their mouths broke apart when the need for air took priority, gasping moans blending together as they soared higher and higher.

Then Lucy moved her hands to the straps that bound him to the chair. She slid her fingers under them and gripped them hard, using them to gain new leverage and ride him even harder and holy fuck…

Wyatt had to look away, close his eyes, bite his inner cheek hard enough to bleed to stop himself from coming on the spot. Lucy was too magnificent, face flushed, a goddamn time-travelling goddess, and he couldn't handle the sight of her, riding him like he was her damn prize stallion. He drew a shaking hand between her legs, rubbing hard and her pace stuttered. He kept working her, relentlessly, and finally, finally, she fell apart above him.

She screamed his name and her body tightened around him like a vice, wiping his mind blank, his vision going white. He came hard, body going stiff as a board for a few moments before jerking helplessly into her, hot, liquid pleasure coursing through his veins. She continued to move against him as well, her forehead falling forward onto his shoulder as she continued to let out breathless little whimpers.

After what seemed like an eternity, in which they were happy to dwell as long as possible, Lucy collapsed boneless against him. He held her loosely as he slumped back against the seat, utterly and completely spent.

Lucy was the first to speak, her body trembling against his as she started to laugh. "That… that was…"

His body started to shake in response, shaking his head in disbelief until they were both outright laughing, their mirth edged with the hysteria of pure bliss and release.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Yeah, it was…"

She finally managed to pull her head off his shoulder, leaning back to look at him. She blinked slowly, eyes heavy with satisfaction. "Was it everything you dreamed it would be?"

"And more," he nodded immediately. "Everything with you is, Lucy. Just so much more."

Her eyes went wide as her face fell, looking like she was about to cry but not from sadness. From overwhelming joy, her heart full to bursting. She kissed him, a bit sloppy and uncoordinated, body and mind still recovering from the euphoria they had cultivated together.

"You too," she promised.

He smiled at her, that beautiful, dopey look she'd sometimes caught on his face when he thought she wasn't looking. It was so much more powerful directed right at her. She looked away, blushing.

And remembered where she was.

"Oh my god," she groaned. "I can't believe you got me to do this in the freaking lifeboat."

His grin grew, encompassing his whole face, lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Neither can I!"

She laughed and smacked him on the chest.

"Hey!" he frowned. "You should be thanking me! How long have we been in this enclosed space, without you being afraid even once?"

"I've lost all sense of time," she admitted. "But now that you've so kindly reminded me of the small, confined area we're in, can we please get the hell out of here?"

The soldier would have happily stayed there forever, but he conceded just the same.

"Am I a released of my duties?" he asked, broadly gesturing at the straps holding him to his seat.

Her mouth quirked up on one side, like the cat who got the cream. She quickly undid the buckles for him, leaning in and biting at his earlobe as she murmured, "For now."

He was slow in standing up, unsure his legs could hold him steady yet. Lucy smugly smoothed her hands down her skirt and grabbed her sweater, pulling it on. Wyatt managed to do up his jeans, taking a fond look at the chair he'd just been so thoroughly fucked in.

Lucy finished adjusting her skirt and nodded her head decisively. "Let's get out of here before someone comes and we get busted."

"Again."

She laughed. "Oh, poor Rufus. I'll never forget his face."

"Yeah, and I'd rather not see that look on it again."

"Agreed!"

They quickly slipped out of the machine, their wobbly legs and giddy hearts making their trip back to their room a little louder than their exit. Mercifully, the bunker remained quiet and no one found them out. Their secret was safe.

5 years later, December 21, 2023

"You didn't tell me he was coming!" Lucy growled as she batted her hands against Wyatt's shoulder.

Her husband laughed, their friends joining in as they greeted each other with affection and joy.

"You think we'd let you do it alone?" Wyatt asked, looking at her with love and support.

"Yeah," Rufus agreed. "The three of us started it, so, let's finish it."

Lucy's heart was full as she looked at the two men, her husband and her brother. Her team. She nodded, and resolutely started towards the lifeboat. As she walked up the steps, however, she had to whirl around.

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong-"

"It won't," assured Wyatt. "We get in and we get out. We got this, Lucy." His faith in her never wavered.

Looking around at her friends, her family, Lucy knew he was right. She climbed into the lifeboat for the first time in five years, a rush filling her at the thought of one last adventure. She sat down and started buckling in, hands moving by rote, like the missions had never stopped.

"Like riding a bicycle," Wyatt commented as the door closed.

"Yeah," Rufus laughed, "Just like… What the HELL?"

Lucy and Wyatt both turned at his shriek.

"Rufus!" Lucy exclaimed, "What-", her voice cut off in a choke as Rufus raised his hand.

Dangling from his fingers was a white, lacy bra.

Her white lacy bra.

She looked at Wyatt, her husband frozen on the spot, mouth gaping wide. She knew her look mirrored his. She must have forgotten it there, tossed aside in the heat of passion, all those years ago. She'd never even realized and it seemed Wyatt hadn't either. The historian turned back to her friend, his face red, surely restraining some choice comments that she never wanted to hear. She could do nothing but shrug her shoulders sheepishly.

"Whoops?"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness… did you catch all the callbacks in this story? I think I lost track myself! But they were all just too obvious and perfect and fitting! Man it was fun to write...
> 
> Was it fun to read? 😉
> 
> BTW for full visual assistance, Lucy's skirt is the one Abigail recently wore on the huge Timeless Movie Promo day, long and loose and kind of bohemian.


End file.
